leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pokémon in Sweden
|continent= |EP001=March 4, 2000 |AG001=May 15, 2004 |DP001=February 26, 2008 |BW001=September 3, 2011 |XY001=March 30, 2014 |SM001=August 26, 2017 }} The Pokémon anime first reached in March 2000, with the first broadcast of Pokémon - Jag väljer dig!. Pokémon video games Pokémon games are sold in Sweden in English with Swedish manuals. The games are released at the same time as in the rest of Europe. The only game released in Swedish is Pokémon Trading Card Game Online, but only the interface is translated, the cards themselves remains in English. Stores known for distributing Pokémon events in Sweden are GameStop, and Toys "R" Us. Pokémon anime The Pokémon anime was broadcasted on Disney XD, previously known as Fox Kids and then Jetix, and TV4 in Sweden. Pokémon: Battle Frontier was not aired after Pokémon: Advanced Battle, but was just skipped, going directly to Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl. Pokémon: Battle Frontier was instead broadcasted on TV4+ and TV4's online site. In Sweden, the and of the anime are available on , the XY and are available on Netflix with Swedish audio and subtitles, and the are available on with Swedish audio and no subtitles. Movies All movies up until the twentieth, except Lucario and the Mystery of Mew and Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea have been dubbed into Swedish. The first four movies and Mewtwo Återkomsten have been released on VHS, and all movies up until the fifteenth movie have been released on DVD in Sweden. On May 15, 2009, Disney XD had their premiere of Giratina and the Sky Warrior. The tenth movie has also aired on Disney XD. Arceus and the Jewel of Life had a television premiere on Disney XD in 2010 and was said to be released on DVD soon by "Egmont Kärnan AB". Lucario and the Mystery of Mew and Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea are not known to have been dubbed in Swedish. Pokémon Detective Pikachu will premiere on cinema in Sweden on May 8, 2019. Music All opening themes used in the anime and movies has been dubbed into Swedish except for Born to Be a Winner and We Will Be Heroes movie versions which were left in English. All movie ending themes from Giratina and the Sky Warrior onward has been dubbed into Swedish. The only Pokémon music CD to be released in Swedish is Pokémon 3 den ultimata samlingen, titled Pokémon 3: Den ultimata samlingen. However, other albums in English, such as , have been available for sale in Sweden. Cast and crew Pokémon Trading Card Game The TCG is released in Sweden in English at the same time as the rest of europe. Pokémon and grammar The word Pokémon and most Pokémon species names are of the commom in Swedish, meaning that they are used with the indefinitive article en and the definitive article den, den här, denna, however they are not inflected other than with the genitive suffix ''-s''. Despie this, some other inflections such as the definitive singular form Pokémonen, can be heard occasionally throughout the series. Trivia * The headquarters of , Nintendo's distributor in the Nordic countries and the Baltics (though in Finland, Nintendo's distributor was Agerex Oy from 1999 to 2002 and AMO Oy from 2002 to 2013), is located at Marios Gata, Kungsbacka, Sweden. * Sweden is the only Nordic country to fully air the first five seasons of Pokémon, as well as have their respective intros dubbed. Denmark nearly skipped the entire Johto saga altogether as only the last 12 episodes were aired. Finland skipped the last episode of the first season, the Orange Islands saga altogether, and the second half of each season from seasons 3 through 6. Iceland only showed the first 54 episodes of the first season of the anime altogether. Norway only aired 24 episodes of the Orange Islands saga and the last 12 episodes of the entire Johto saga. Related articles *List of Swedish Pokémon themes *List of Swedish Pokémon home video releases External links *The official Swedish Pokémon website (minisite) *Pokémon at Nintendo.se *Viaplay *A Swedish Pokémon forum de:Pokémon in Schweden it:Pokémon in Svezia